undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenop(Storyteller)
Backstory doesn't have an origin for any origin attacksAll i can say he was already in there. He exist cuz of just he want. Appearance His appearance=His eye color is purple and he looks like tall young man.His hair color is black and he wears long black jacket.On that jacket there is few purple lines.He wears black boots and there is purple lines on it too.He wears purple t-shirt. Abilities Beyond True Omnipotence His Omnipotence transcendens any type of Omnipotence even Serena's TRUE Omnipotence.He can do ANYTHİNG HE WANTS. Author Authority Users have absolute control of all aspects of the Verse in which they exist, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as the user is literally the one dictating them. Users are fully transcendent existences, both "characters" and "storytellers" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority. Users can notably grant themselves any life they wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever they desire. As long lives tend to grow more boring, they are likely to embrace the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion Death Comets He can send comets to his opponents,dealing Transinfinite dmg. Fire of Primordial Energy He can create and send a fire created by Primordial Forces,dealing infinite dmg in per picosecond. Absolute Senses The user is able to have all senses enhanced to an infinite scale, allowing them to see, smell, hear and otherwise limitlessly sense everything in existence, including conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities. Absolute Will Absolute will is unlimited in its scope. Anything that exists can be manipulated, including, but not limited to: matter, energy, causality, emotion, etc. The user can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that they desire or can imagine. Usually, the power to create something out of nothing is not at most users disposal, as a created universe, multiverse, or omniverse must first be in existence in order for the user to manipulate it. However, the user can twist reality in such a way that they mimic creation to an extent; i.e. projection of realistic illusions and bringing any form of fantasy to life through sheer force of will. So while the user cannot explicitly create, they can manipulate reality and bend rules to grant themselves the power to create, as well as a variety of other existing powers by rewriting their own nature simply by willing it to be so. Though this is unlikely and not the true nature of the power, it can be done. Almighty Link The user can access and manipulate the connection that links all powers that compose omnipotence, making this the fundamental force behind all collective abilities. User can control and access all the infinite associations, variations, combinations and sub-powers related to omnipotence's primal stage giving them absolute control over all powers. İmmeasurable Speed He is able to move at such enormous speeds, that he can instantly overcome or fly through the entire multiverse and end up in Anti-Void. In fact, He able to moving even almost infinity speeds. Unknown Omniscience He knows everything about almost any fandom,how were they created,how old are they,their inhabitatians etc.And also that mean he can go in another fandoms. Boundless Plot Manipulation The user can manipulate,shape,change,alter any plots in all scales.This transcendens any type of plot manipulation. TRUE Boundless Plot Surprassing He can surprass people's plots.This ability ignore any type of plot protection,any immunity,any resistances etc.With that he can surprass any type of Plot Protection and also he can surprass beings who has Co ceptual Transcendence too. Plot Control The user controls the plot of the story as it goes, be it the setting of the story, whom the plot revolves around, how the plot progresses or the reasoning of the user's world. They can control every decision the characters make and every consequence of those decisions and essentially control the whole timeline of their verse. Boundless Code Manipulation He can manipulate,distort,change,shape any type of code in all scales.He can disable,ignore abilities,manipulate OC's etc 4th Wall İnteraction User can interact and even affect the real world from inside a fictional universe, allowing them to control and even change what happens to the reality that created the character, for example, a video game character with this power could literally change the game settings such as increasing the difficultly, muting the sound and even erasing the players saved game. Unlike awareness, however, the user is not just aware of the fact it's a fictional character it can also communicate with and even affect the viewers of their series. Meta-İmmunity Bypassing User can completely and perfectly bypass any and all immunities in existence regardless of its type, status, or level of power, including but not limited too: absolute, omni and meta-level powers. Causuality Manipulation The user can manipulate causality, which is the relationship between both cause and effect, determining what action (cause) results in a given reaction (effect); this enables them to decide what, when and how a thing is achieved, without having to specify "why" it can be achieved. This is because causality determines why, which is a process under the command of the user. Absolute Wish The user can grant any wishes of others or oneself without any limitations: no resource needed, no condition required, no limited number, no delays for use/reuse, and no exception whatsoever. Freedom Xenop is free and immune to every law,rule,fate,prediction,concept,limits,or any other type of cosmic,spiritual,mental,physical and/or mystical jurisdiction,making Xenop completely immune to their effects. Omni Restoration He can bring anything and anyone without no limits.He can bring even AU's,galaxies,timelines and even concepts and many more. Transcendence Existence Xenop is beyond all forms of existence and nonexistence, and doesn’t exist on any level or plane of existence nor nonexistence. This makes the Xenop's existence beyond absolute, and thus it cannot be erased, killed, destroyed, decreated, etc. Beyond of Dimensions Xenop transcends concept of all dimensions and it is beyond of Omniverse's power.This ability is similar of Omnilock but it transcends Omnilock. Boundless Reality Manipulation The user is able to boundlessly manipulate reality on all scales and levels without any restriction, and be immune to all other forms of reailty warping/manipulating powers, gaining full control over spatial and temporal laws. Boundless Cosmic Manipulation The user is immune to all forms of Cosmic Manipulation and cosmic-level attacks. Boundless Conceptual Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate every concept to exist and concepts that exist on all levels without any form of restriction. They can create, destroy, edit, etc. any concept with no limitations, effectively transcending all Omni-Powers. Boundless Elemental İmnunity The user is absolutely, completely invulnerable and immune to every element ever to exist including all natural, artificial, esoteric, ancient, magical, fantastical, divine, demonic, primordial, cosmic, universal, conceptual, metaphysical, etc. elements. Boundless Mind İmmunity The user is completely invulnerable to every form of mental attempt and psychological manipulation. Boundless Magic İmmunity The user is completely invulnerable and immune to all forms of magic and mystical attacks. Boundless Reality Manipulation The user is able to boundlessly manipulate reality on all scales and levels without any restriction, and be immune to all other forms of reailty warping/manipulating powers, gaining full control over spatial and temporal laws. Boundless Ability Manipulation The user can fully and completely manipulate every power/ability to exist, which already exists/ which existed, without any forms of restrictions. the user can perfectly control abilities, nullify them, erase them, edit them, on all levels without restrictions. The user can create new abilities, and this extends from weak abilities to Boundless-level abilities. The user can seamlessly manipulate abilities like Apocalyptic Force Manipulation and Primordial Force Manipulation, and Omnipotence, and the user can lock abilities of the opponent, remove them, nullify them, create a counter, etc. Personality He possesses a Neutral being's personality.He usually likes to develop,write new stories,change them etc.He don't interrupt stories unless he don't want.He is friendly,caring person.And also none can harm or kill him He exists because just he wants to exist. Soul He doesn't have a soul but he can grant souls. Relationships One Answer=EVERYONE. Weakness 'MEANĪNGLESS ĪNFORMATĪON ' Allies He doesn't have ally.He will have an ally if any being threates all stories. Enemies İf someone wants to destroy a story then that person will be his enemy. Trivia •İt likes reading and developing stories. •He usually loves cats. •He respects any protectors and any destroyers. •He usually loves cooking. •He likes any type of music.He usually loves using piano. •He likes to listen when Serena making music her violin. •İt likes to talk with protectors and destroyers. •He usually hates when someone makes bad stories. Gallery Category:Author Category:Beyond Gods Category:All Powerful Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient